Nobody Drinks Alone
by His.Infernal.Majesty
Summary: After the Dark Tournament, who can help Jin get over his loneliness? Touya? But Touya doesn't drink...but hey, nobody drinks alone. Rated for alcohol consumption.


Hey everybody! I really hope you guys like this one! I'm starting a long series of YYH one-shots/song-fics. Everybody seems to like them. And, unlike in Tourniquet there will be no character death in this. This will NOT be shounen-ai. I read it, but I don't write it. I don't think I could. Anyways, try and enjoy this fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the song 'Nobody Drinks Alone' by Keith Urban.

Nobody Drinks Alone 

The pale face of the full moon stared down at the dense forest below it.

A man with wild red hair and a small horn with wide blue eyes flew over the dark forest at almost terrifying speeds, a mere blur to a mortal eye.

He landed silently in front of the mouth of a black cave, and walked inside without a word.

Jin slumped to the floor, not as jovial as usual, an actual air of depression surrounding him. He usually didn't care if people taunted him about being a jovial Shinobi. Apparently, Shinobi were supposed to be just like Touya, the perfect image of how a true Shinobi should be.

_I ain't a disgrace to the Shinobi. I'm just different. I don't like being cold and unfeeling and uncaring…that's for Touya. Touya…my friend and ally…but also the one who always tells me to shut up. _

Jin picked up the paper bag he had gotten and opened it, revealing a bottle of sake, full.

_Well, can't hurt to take a leaf outta Chuu's book. _

With that thought in mind, he popped open the bottle and began swigging it down.

It always took forever for him to get drunk, and this time was no exception.

A lot of people say to never try to drown sorrow, because sorrow can swim. He now knew what they meant. No matter how much he drank, he couldn't get those laughing and cold voices out of his head.

The other Shinobi of the village he had been born in, trained in, lived in, had grown up in. Had fought in.

_They always tease me, don't they? Just because I don't decide to be like them. Not be cold like that shorty Hiei of the Urameshi team. Someone needs to tackle him and tickle him until he dies of laughter. If he's even ticklish. _

Strange where thoughts wander to during the throws of sorrow and sake.

Jin got up from his spot against the stone wall and turned on a radio from the corner. This was his hideaway. Where he hid when he needed to think.

A song came out. A ningen song.

You brought that bottle home in a paper sack  
Drew the blinds and locked the doors  
And there's nothing but empty there inside that glass  
So you pour a little more  
And there's no one there to judge you  
At least that's what you tell yourself, but

_Ain't that too funny? This exclaims me situation. Kami, I hate irony._

Don't you know  
Nobody drinks alone  
Every demon, every ghost  
From your past  
And every memory you've held back  
Follows you home  
Nobody drinks alone

You remember whiskey on your daddy's breath  
So you always stick to wine  
And you scared your little brother half to death  
You just kept it all inside  
You can hear your mama cryin'  
Only now she cries for you, and

Don't you know  
Nobody drinks alone  
Every demon, every ghost  
From your past  
And every memory you've held back  
Follows you home  
Nobody drinks alone

Though you're only  
Hey don't you let that feelin' fool ya

Don't you know  
Nobody drinks alone  
Every demon, every ghost  
From your past  
And every memory you've held back  
Follows you home  
Nobody drinks alone

Nobody drinks alone

Jin swallowed down the rest of the first sake bottle, and pulled out a second one. _Hmph. Liar. I am drinking alone. I love having people around me, and I kinda miss Urameshi. He was fun. _

Jin downed more of the bitter, burning liquid, and didn't hear the light footsteps heading towards him.

A hand touched his shoulder. Cool, but welcoming.

Jin opened his baby blue eyes, and they met an icy blue.

"Touya? What're ya doin' 'ere?"

"The village elder said you'd be here. I was worried." The answer was short, clipped and cold…but laced with concern.

"Ya needn't be so worried bout me, Touya. 'M fine."

Silence. "I heard those other men making fun of you. It's not your fault. Don't even think about that. Their just bastards that are jealous because you actually made it to the Dark Tournament."

"No. They're right, Touya. I am a bad Shinobi. Y're the good'n. All iced and cold…and a great fighter."

"I have my problems too, you windy-brained baka."

Silence.

"Hand me a bottle."

"Wha? You off yer rocker? You'll be drunk in seconds!"

A small smile graced Touya's snowy-pale face. "Still…hand me one."

Jin shrugged and picked one up and gave it to the Ice Shinobi.

"Why are you still here with me? I thought I annoyed you to tears."

Touya smiled. "Well, nobody drinks alone."

A/N: There, I just had to write that for some reason. Please review! And if you have an idea for a song I should use, don't be afraid to tell me! I'm all ears to suggestions!


End file.
